


socks and sandals

by stormfree (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari Is A Good Friend, Angela Ziegler Is Tired, F/M, Give Angela Ziegler A Break 2K20, Grillmaster: 76, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Obligatory Beach Day Fic, Overwatch Family, Summer Skin!Soldier:76, Team as Family, ana amari is the mom friend and you can’t convince me otherwise good night, and No One Can Say It’s Not Canon, god i hate overwatch i cant wait for overwatch 2, just jack being pure, listen blizzard has given us so little lore compared to other franchises, might be out of character but do i care? No, not beta read we die like men, ok but like mercy in this is a goddamn mood, that i can say that jack morrison worked part-time as a clown during his teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stormfree
Summary: The worst thing that Overwatch could’ve possibly done (in your opinion) was have a beach day.Fortunately for you, a stupid joke outfit and some kind words from Ana Amari make it a little more bearable.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	socks and sandals

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for the longest time and with my interest in overwatch ebbing by the day i’m trying my best to finish all my wips before i leave the fandom for good :3
> 
> fun fact: this was supposed to include smut/almost smut but uh like i said i’m not all that interested in overwatch (or at least in soldier rn) so i just . cut that part out because even if i did commit to smut it wouldn’t be that good anyway because my heart just isn’t in it :’

For all his intelligence, Winston had made a huge mistake, and that mistake was allowing Overwatch’s agents a beach day.

Correction: that mistake was allowing Lena, Lúcio and Hana to bring the entire agent roster of the reformed Overwatch to the beach for an off-day.

Agents were divided; those who enjoyed a sunny day in the sand banding together against those who hated everything about the beach. 

You were part of the latter.

Your boyfriend, Jack, wasn’t of like mind. 

You hated how the sand got into your shoes, the harsh glare of the sun, and how much of a hassle it was to get ready for a whole trip.

He, however, said that the sunshine reminded him of home, he liked packing, and that the sand felt good on his feet.

It was just one of those topics that you happened to have conflicting feelings on. Such matters didn’t come up often, but they still existed. 

Unfortunately, you were dragged along the trip by Lena and Jack, the slip of a pilot bugging you insistently to come, and the old soldier further convincing you with promises of a memorable day and that he’d treat you to a good burger or two when you got back.

Who could say no to that?

Lúcio and Hana had rented out the beach for the day, and even you had to admit that sounded pretty sweet. At least you’d have some privacy. 

But the lack of people on the beach didn’t make your job any more easy or fun.

You grunted as you shoved the end of the umbrella into the sand and laid out a towel carefully. Mumbling curses under your breath, you cast wistful glances towards the hardwood deck where Lúcio and a few others were setting up the music and food.

The senior Overwatch members were all there, except for a certain blue-eyed soldier. Torb was setting up the barbecue grill, Rein was chatting animatedly with Ana, who was unpacking her haversack.

You would’ve been there too if it weren’t for Lena forcing you to set up on the sand. 

(You made a mental note top beat her ass in sparring later.)

Ana looked like a queen. You weren’t even kidding. Somehow, the older woman had made a typical beach getup look classy as hell. Tippy-toeing so she could reach Reinhardt’s shoulder, she said something to him, and headed in your direction.

You straightened subconsciously as she sat down next to you, nodding respectfully to her. “Captain Amari.” 

Chucking and rolling her eyes, she said, “No need for that. Just call me Ana. And seeing as you happen to be Jack’s beau, that order extends to more than just on this vacation.”

Seeing your eyes widen, she elaborated. “Anyone who can stand that man voluntarily and long-term is competent enough to address me by my first name.”

Your lips quirked up in a smile. “Noted.” 

Ana glanced back at the rest and sighed deeply in exhaustion. “Speak of the devil.”

You raised an eyebrow. 

Following her gaze, you set your eyes on your boyfriend.

_Holy shit._

Jack looked ridiculous. 

Still hot, but ridiculous.

Decked out in khaki shorts and a tacky red aloha shirt, he had reflective sunglasses on and a proud smirk graced his face. 

The poor man looked proud of himself for putting his outfit together.

To top it all off, he had a dirt-stained blue apron on that had _“RAISE THE STEAKS”_ written on it, and even attached soda cans to his left arm. 

Various tools and cans of spices and salt were strapped to his apron.

A dirty rag was hanging out his pocket. 

_Wait -_

_Were those socks with sandals?_

“You shouldn’t have let him dress himself.” Ana commented.

You could only nod slightly and gawk, still a bit stunned as you mumbled, “My apologies to everyone on this beach who has a functioning set of eyes.”

Vaguely, you heard Ana snicker beside you.

It was a sort of morbid fascination that kept you unable to take your eyes off him. 

He made his way over, practically preening as he walked, and slung an arm over your shoulders, taking a can of soda from his shoulder strap and offering it to you. “Soda?” 

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe both?

Gently extricating yourself from his grip, you held in your tearful laughter. “My love, what are you wearing?”

Jack grinned, turning and twisting so you could see every part of his outfit. “You like it?” 

You tried to smile, but it probably came out more of a grimace. “It’s, uh… it makes you look approachable?” 

Ana cut in swiftly. “You look like a joke, Jack.” 

Jack kept beaming. “Haters gonna hate.” 

Ana groaned and put her head in her hands, while you narrow your eyes. “I’m pretty sure that was before your time. Hell, maybe even your parents’ time.” 

That smile didn’t falter. “Maybe.” 

The two of you stared at Jack for a little while longer before deciding to return to your own conversation and pointedly ignore him, prompting Jack to huff and make his way towards the deck, where more people had gathered, and there was sure to be _at least one_ person who appreciated his getup.

Sure enough, not even thirty seconds later did  
you hear Reinhardt’s roar of absolute laughter, and you shared a look with Ana as you both turned to observe the happenings at the deck.

Reinhardt was gushing openly over his outfit as Jack stood proudly, while the younger members (Lúcio, Hana, and Lena) seemed to be having mixed reactions. 

Hana was shrieking just as raucously as Reinhardt, though she was trying her best to contain it, though seemingly failing, Lúcio looked absolutely scandalised, though a hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he watched Hana giggle beside him, and Lena just looked _dismayed._

Torbjorn had a vague expression of disgust plastered on his scowling face, and McCree looked tired already, staring at Jack from where he sat on a wooden bench. You couldn’t exactly tell what Genji was thinking, with his mask and all, but judging from the way he was (assumedly) gazing at Jack with his elbow propped up on the table to support his head, he was fascinated by your boyfriend’s antics.

Your favourite reaction, however, was Angela, who simply took one unimpressed look at him, sighed, and popped open her beer to take a long swig. 

You supposed that out of all of you, it was Mercy that deserved this break the most.

Ana kept her eyes on the scene before you as she spoke. “You’re good for him, you know.”

You weren’t anticipating this, not from her, not today. “Thank you?” 

“You bring out the best in him. This isn’t the bitter warrior that is expected of Soldier: 76. This is the fresh-faced SEP operative, only now with a head of grey and a lot more scars to match.” 

You kept quiet, sensing she has more to say.

“I’ve known him for a long time, and I can tell when he’s happy or not.” She fixed you with a one-eyed gaze that is kinder than you expected. “You make him happy. And I want to thank you for that.” 

You opened your mouth, but you didn’t know what to say.

She sweeps her gaze back onto the deck. “God knows he deserves to be happy, after everything that’s happened.” 

You only spluttered into action after she stood up. “You don’t need to thank me, I—”

Putting a firm hand hand on your shoulder, she gave you another look that seemed to say _you don’t need to say anything_ , and you marveled at the fact that although she’s only a few years older than you, she’s much more motherly than anyone you’ve ever known.

She walked away to rejoin the rest of them, and you sat in silence for a while, content with just being on the sidelines and watching, heart warm.

After a while, Jack spotted you sitting alone, and came to join you. 

He walked up to you, brow creased in worry. “Hey, you alright?” 

You smiled at him. “Just peachy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> [if you’re interested in my other stuff i am in the process of finishing a pretty long gency oneshot i’ve had in my docs for a while now + some bnha stuff (krbk and kchk) but they might take a while haha  
> unfortunately i will be discontinuing some projects, namely between & maybe i love you?? still not too sure about that one yet ,, ]


End file.
